technologyconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Destiny Mobile
Product list Current shipping Android 2.3 Gingerbread(2010-2011), 4.0 Ice Cream Sandwich(2011), 4.1/4.2/4.3 Jellybean(2012-2013), and 4.4 KitKat(2013-2014) smartphones, as well as feature and non-Android phones. The former are PDAs, Windows Mobile smartphones, and Android 2.1 Eclair(2010), and 2.2 Froyo(2010) smartphones. Destiny Droid (Q4 2010 original release, launch date price at P15,999) *The (very)first Android smartphone with a Android 2.1 Eclair and it's original skin, UI, and UX. *3.2" TFT LCD resistive touchscreen. *1.0GHz Single-core processor. *384 MB RAM, 1 GB flash storage. *5-megapixels main/rear camera, 0.3-megapixels front-facing camera(using Front-face App). 480p Standard video recording. *Android 2.1 Eclair, upgradeable to Android 2.3.6 Gingerbread, released in November 2011. Destiny Droid 2 (Q1 2011) *3.7" TFT LCD capacitive touchscreen. *1.2GHz Single-core processor. *512 MB RAM, 2 GB flash storage. *5-megapixels main/rear camera, 0.3-megapixels front-facing camera(using Front-face App in 2.2 Froyo). 720p HD video recording. *Android 2.2 Froyo, upgradeable to 4.0.4 Ice Cream Sandwich, released in May 2012. Destiny Droid 3 (Q3 2011) *4.2" IPS LCD capacitive touchscreen. *1.2GHz Dual-core processor. *768 MB RAM, 2 GB flash storage. *5-megapixels main/rear camera, 1.2-megapixels front-facing camera. 720p HD video recording. *Android 2.3.3 Gingerbread, upgradeable to 4.0.4 Ice Cream Sandwich with Destiny Firmware and UI X1.1 upgrade, released in May 2012. Destiny Droid 3R (Q1 2012) *4.5" IPS LCD capacitive touchscreen. *1.2GHz Dual-core processor. *1 GB RAM, 4 GB flash storage. *5-megapixels main/rear camera, 1.2-megapixels front-facing camera. 720p HD video recording. *Android 2.3.3 Gingerbread, upgradeable to 4.0.4 Ice Cream Sandwich with Destiny Firmware and UI X1.1 upgrade, released in November 2012. Destiny Droid Premium (Q4 2012) *5.0" IPS LCD capacitive touchscreen. *1.2GHz Quad-core processor. *1 GB RAM, 8 GB flash storage. *8-megapixels main/rear camera, 1.2-megapixels front-facing camera. 1080p Full HD video recording. *Android 4.0.4 Ice Cream Sandwich, upgradeable to 4.2.2 Jelly Bean with Destiny UI X1.4, released in October 2013. Destiny M (Q3 2013) *5.2" IPS LCD capacitive touchscreen. *1.2GHz Quad-core processor. *1 GB RAM, 8 or 16 GB flash storage. *12-megapixels main/rear camera, 3.2-megapixels front-facing camera. 1080p Full HD video recording. *Android 4.1.2 Jelly Bean, upgradeable to 4.4.2 KitKat with Destiny UI 2.2 Vibration, released in June 2014. Destiny M2 (Q2 2014) *5.7" Super AMOLED capacitive touchscreen. *1.7GHz Octo-core processor. *2 GB RAM, 8, 16 or 32 GB flash storage. *13-megapixels main/rear camera with BSI and Dual-LED flash, 5-megapixels front-facing camera. 1080p Full HD video recording at 30fps. *Android 4.2.2 Jelly Bean, upgradeable to 4.4.2 KitKat with Destiny UI 2.2 Vibration, released in June 2014. * Destiny Droid Lite (February 2011) * Destiny Droid Lite 2.2 (September 2011) * Destiny Droid Lite 2.3 (December 2011) * Destiny Droid F (2012) - * Destiny F (2013) - * Destiny F2 * Destiny Droid Pad (original) - 7.0" resistive touchscreen, * Destiny Droid Pad 2 - 7.0" * Destiny Droid Pad 7 - 7.0" * Destiny Droid Pad FX - 7.0" capacitive touchscreen, 512 MB RAM, * Destiny Pad FX (2013) - 7.9" square capacitive touchscreen, 1GB RAM, 8 GB flash storage * Destiny Pad W (2014) - 7.9" square capacitive touchscreen, 1GB RAM(WiFi and 3G)/2GB RAM(LTE), 8 or 16 GB Flash storage. * Destiny Droid Pad Pro (2011) - * Destiny Droid Pad 10 (2012) - * Destiny Pad Z (2013) - * Destiny Pad Z (2014)# Flagship portable electronic devices * Destiny Vibe (2012) * Destiny Vibe 2 (2013) - 4.0" * Destiny B (2014) -